transformers_devastation_genesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl
Brawl (ブロウル, Burōru) is rage incarnate. It's not that he doesn't love his job -- he does -- it's just that he has so little control over the destruction he brings to the battlefield. If Brawl's on the battlefield and you can't hear him coming, it's time to check your audio receptors, because chances are you've gone deaf. Brawl's main distinguishing characteristic is VOLUME. No matter if he's talking (yelling), moving (clanking and rattling), or fighting (yelling, clanking, rattling, and blasting) you're sure to hear him doing it, as is anyone else in the county. As if that wasn't enough, he is also a ball of barely contained rage and violence with a hair-trigger temper. This makes even his comrades wary, but it does make him a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield... as long as the mission doesn't require stealth. Or zero casualties. To say Brawl is a warrior is like calling Cybertron a hunk of metal. Brawl does not just enjoy fighting, he is consumed by it. Tearing Autobots apart is embedded into his very core, and every fiber-optic cable of his being is obsessed with wild, unyielding combat. The only thing he enjoys, or even cares about, is the fury of battle. And he loves a good explosion. Particularly if it's one he created, and if it's an Autobot that is exploding. His rage is so great, it's been suggested that when he combines with his fellow Combaticons to form the left leg of the mighty Bruticus Maximus, it's his rage alone that fuels the titan. But fortunately for Brawl, he has no problem with this. "You want the tank? You got the tank! Real Decepticons roll on treads." :—Brawl Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Nolan North (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (French), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (American Spanish) Biography Brawl is Megatron's pet weapon of mass destruction. He loves nothing more than ripping Autobots limb from limb. He is obsessed with explosives and chaotic, unending combat. He often times thrusts himself to the frontlines of battle at the risk of his own spark, not caring whether he lives or dies as long as he takes an Autobot with him. As a member of the Combaticons, Brawl enjoys the destruction he causes on his own, but always looks forward to the devastation caused by uniting into Bruticus. Brawl has the shortest temper out of all the Combaticons. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a double-barreled Cybertronian Tank, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a Leopard 1 tank. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave *Barricade *Combaticons **Onslaught **Vortex **Blast Off **Swindle Family Neutral *Starscream Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilities He is a Soldier chassis. Powers Abilities Brawl has the abilities Dash and Whirlwind. Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Brawl carries a Neutron Assault Rifle. Transportation History Synopsis Trivia Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Combaticons Category:Decepticon Gunners